Steel
by Jumpinsoraa
Summary: The Cullens meet an odd boy who knows their secret. Anti-Twilight fanfic.


**Warning: This fanfiction contains gore and violence but the things that happen will be less gory than the demon sp…I mean Renesmee' s violent birth. I do not own Twilight. Steel is my OC so he belongs to me.**

* * *

**STEEL**

**Location: Forest near the Cullen mansion. (9:15 pm)**

A thin guy with black hair and brown eyes was staring at the Cullens, he was wearing a black shirt, red pants and a golden necklace. The thin guy's name is Steel.

"Who are you? How did you find out the truth about us?" asked Esme, the golden-haired sparklepire's wife.

"Are you really a human?" asked the burly sparklepire named Emmett.

Steel smirked.

"I'm glad its night, I'm not going to need this thing anymore." Steel grabbed the necklace and he pulled it off his neck. The golden necklace crashed against the floor and it crumbled into a thousand little pieces.

His hair color changed into an unusual grayish-silver color, his skin was gray, Steel's teeth fangs were long and lethal, the rest of his sharp teeth were jagged and his eyes were crimson. He cackled.

The sparklepires got into a defensive stance.

"I asked a wizard to give me a necklace that would allow me to survive in the sunlight and make me look human. I've been spying on you two." Steel pointed at Bella and Edward. "I was bored so I put the necklace on and I watched you guys fall in love and skip around in this forest, it was hilarious but now I'm angry."

Bella stared at him with a frightened expression, Steel narrowed his eyes.

"Does my true form frighten you?" asked Steel, he took a step towards the annoying human girl but the sparklepires surrounded him.

"What are you?" asked Edward Cullen, his confident expression angered Steel.

"Are you a newborn vampire?" asked Jasper, he clenched his white teeth.

Steel smiled and he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Yes, I'm a vampire but you freaks aren't."

Edward scowled and said "We are real vampires but I think you-"

Steel used his superior speed to appear in front of Edward, he raised his arm and punched the wannabe vampire in the face! Blood spurted out of Edward's nose. The wimpy sparklepire landed against an enormous tree.

The other fairies hissed at Steel but they did not move, they looked surprised.

"You sparklepires are pathetic!" snarled Steel.

"Sparklepires? What is he talking about?" whispered the stupid human.

Steel's heard Bella's silent question.

"Sparklepires are really fairies. They think they're vampires because they crave human blood. So, I'm going to tell you 6 facts about real vampires.

Steel appeared behind the golden-haired sparklepire (Carlisle), he used his sharp fingernails to penetrate Carlisle's rock-like flesh and he destroyed the sparklepire's organs. Blood gushed out of the wound on his abdomen. The doctor collapsed, he was dead.

"Fact Number 1: We don't sparkle! I survived in the sunlight because the necklace's magic protected me from the sun's harmful rays." Steel snarled, he kicked the dead sparklepire's body away from him, Carlisle's wife and her step children stared at the doc's lifeless body.

The Cullens glared at the smug vampire and they tried to tackle him but he injured the sparklepires before they could move.

"Number 2: We aren't slow. Our speed is superior than yours. To us you fairies are slower than a pack of snails."

Steel slashed Esme's back, blood spewed out of the gashes on her back.

"Number 3: Vampires do not bleed! We don't have a single drop of blood in our bodies!" Steel grabbed Esme's head. He separated it from body and he tossed it at the ground.

Emmett tried to hit Steel but the vampire punched the burly sparklepire in the face, Steel heard a crack that made smirk with joy.

"Number 4: We are not weak."

Edward ordered Bella to hide behind a tree, she listened to her boyfriend and she began to run towards a tree. Steel appeared next to the injured sparklepire and he scratched his ugly face. Bella shrieked.

"Edward!"

The crimson-eyed vampire glared at her.

"I can't believe you think he's a real vamp, our eye color never changes."

Edward stood up, he tried to punch Steel but the powerful vampire dodged Edward's clumsy attack with ease and he kicked him in the gut.

"I'm bored. It's time for you freaks to die."

Jasper, Rosalie and Alice hissed.

"Fact number 5: We have a second form."

Steel transformed into an enormous demonic bat-like creature. His teeth were sharper and more jagged, his eyes looked deadlier, his purple wings were long and his talons looked sharper than his teeth.

Rosalie leapt towards the transformed Steel, she tried to bite him but Steel cut her in half. Steel flew towards Jasper and Alice and he slashed them as well. The sparklepires blood was all over the ground.

Steel transformed back into his first form. Edward Cullen was standing next to Bella, he was ready to protect his foolish girlfriend. The crimson-eyed vampire frowned.

"Fact number 6: We don't fall in love with humans."

Steel cut Edward's head off, the last sparklepire died. Bella screamed.

"No, no! Edward!" He glared at the bitch, she flinched.

"You're the most pathetic human ever. I've met strong female vampire hunters that are 2000 billion times better than you. Buffy can slaughter more than a thousand sparklepires and other creatures that are dangerous to humans." Steel growled.

"P-p-please don't kill me." the terrified Bella pleaded.

"Farewell." Steel smirked.

Steel grabbed Bella's neck and he crushed it, she collapsed. He did not bite her because he did not want her to transform into a vampire.

"That was fun."

**THE END!**

* * *

**Please review! :D**


End file.
